nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Michaela Stone
Michaela Stone is a fictional character on NBC's Manifest. She is one of the main character and portrayed by Melissa Roxburgh. She is one of the passengers along with her brother and nephew, of the Montego Air Flight 828 that went missing on April 7th 2013 that came back five years later like no time had passed. Biography Michaela is the daughter of unnamed parents and the younger sister of Ben Stone. Before her disappearance, Michaela was a detective and had a relationship with detective Jared Vasquez who proposed to her right before she went to Jamaica. She was suspended while an under an ongoing investigation for her implication in the death of her best friend, Evie, 5 months prior due to her being inebriated. Michaela is the rebel of the family. She always felt that she was living in the shadow of her older brother and tried to distance herself from him and his perfect life for a long time. Michaela is very different from the rest of her family who only wish for her to settle and have a happy life. Season 1 Pilot Michaela is at the airport with her parents and her brother with his family. While waiting for their plane, her mom tries to convince her to accept her boyfriend's marriage proposal but Michaela isn't sure. When an announcement is made that their plan is overbooked, Michaela choose to stay behind and take a later flight with her older brother, Ben Stone, and her nephew, Cal Stone. On the plane, her brother tries to convince her to accept Jared's proposal and accept that she deserve to be happy too. Michaela don't look convinced when serious turbulence hits their plane and shake it pretty roughly. She and her brother grips their seat but everything stops shaking after a few minutes and Captain Bill Daily informs all the passengers that they have to land near NY. As the plane land, Michaela and her brother realize they don't have any service and emergency vehicules as well as police cars are waiting for them on the tarmac. When everyone is get down from the plane, her brother and her notice that Captain Bill Daily is being interrogated by Captain Riojas. Ben asks what is the problem and Captain Bill Daily tell to all 199 passengers that they all have been missing for five and half year. Both her and her brother tries to process this news under the quarantine they've been put under while the police investigate what happen to them. A day later, Michaela is reunited with her dad and Ben's family. After, hugs her dad, she asks where are her mother and Jared. Her dad tell her that Jared was held up at work and that her mother died of cancer a few year prior. Devastated, she cries in his arms as her and Ben mourns their mother. After their reunion, Michaela follows Ben's family in their home as Grace inform her that they tried to held on her apartment as long as they could. She asks Grace if she is sure that her presence would be a good influence for the children but Grace cuts her off, saying everyone got a second chance. She tries to call Jared but finds his voicemail and hear her own voice saying "all good things", the beginning of her mother favorite mantra and her eyes lay on a pillow with the quote on it. Later, Michaela goes to her police station. There, she sees her sergeant and gives him a big hug, happy to see him. While talking to him, she sees Jared in the corner of her eyes. They go outside to talk and catch up. Jared is stunned to find her again, as young as she was five years ago and tell her he made detective informing her that a lot changed since she disappeared. At that, she sees a wedding ring on his left hand. Saddened, she asks who is his new wife. He replies by saying Lourdes, her best friend and she leaves quickly. Still shook by Jared's news, Michaela is shopping clothes when she comes across a flash news on the TV of the store on the case of two missing girls and leaves. On her way back home on a bus, Michaela is deep in her thoughts when she hears her voice in her hear saying "slower". She asks the bus driver if he could slow down but the driver snaps at her. When she hears the voice again, she shouts to slow down and the driver stops right before hitting a little boy who was about to retrieve his ball that went on the road. Both her and the driver are astonished. Back at Ben's house, Michaela is on one of the swing in the backyard. Her brother finds her there and she confides to him. She asks him if he heard any voices. Her brother tell her that he doesn't and that she is starting to lose her mind. He adds that she needs to keep a low profile if she wants to get back to a normal life. While running in the streets, she passes a house with dogs and stops when she hear her voice saying "set them free". Remembering her conversation with her brother, she keeps running. The following night, Michaela is sleeping when she is awake by her own voice saying "set them free" repeatedly till a headache so big hits her that she decides to get up. She go back to the property with the dogs and while trying to set the dogs free, Michaela see a car coming. The car stops in front of her and her brother, Ben, comes out it. When Michaela asks him how he found her and what he is doing there, Ben reveals that he hear voices too. She gets angry at him for making her believe she was crazy and they got into an argument on the state of their lives now that they are back. They both set it aside and then set the dogs free, wondering what are the chances that they are both going crazy at the same time infected with the same phenomenon. Ensuing the release of dogs from a private property, Jared comes to see her, to know what happened and implies that maybe it was because of him. Michaela lashes out on the fact that he is not the only thing that changed in her life and express her feelings on what became of her life since she came back: her constant guilt on the death of her best friend, her disappearance for five years, the death of her mother, and the fact that she does not exist in the world she came back in. She explains that with all of this, she is just trying to makes sense of it all and get through it. Jared's looks at her with understanding and tries to comfort her. Right after, he decides to take her with him see the owner of the private property and return the dogs. Over there, Michaela and Jared set themselves to see the owner when she hears the voice saying the same thing again. She stops when the voice amplifies in her head. Jared sees that Michaela is not feeling well so he asks her to wait for him in the car and he go in, alone. Sitting herself on the car while waiting Jared, she hear the voice again which prompts her to look at the numbers 828 hanging on the fence of the property. She has a flashback of the announcement at the airport before they disappear that declared that after the flight was overbooked, a later flight Montego Air Flight 828 'could board the passengers that chose to cancel their seats on the overbooked flight and the pillow with her mother's favorite motto ''"all things work together for good" from Romans verse 8:28 written on it. This time the voice draw her to a container on the property. When she breaks it open, Jared and the owner stumble on her. Jared tries to stoop her but when she opens the container and finds the two girls missing the police was looking for, she sees that the owner is going to hit Jared from behind and shouts at him. Jared handle him quickly and Michaela takes the girl in her arms. After the whole ordeal, she loos after the girls while they are being examined by an ambulance and her boss comes to her, congratulating her on solving the case and informing her that she might be able to get back to work after a few days. Next, she go see Jared to thank him for putting on a good word for her. He express his awe towards her and she leaves at that, telling him ta say hello to Lourdes for her. Thereafter, Michaela goes to her church. She is sit down on a pew, reading the Bible, looking at the 8:28 that says: "God causes all things to work together for good to those who love God, to those who are called according to His purpose". Her priest from five year prior comes to sit and talk to her. She asks him how people know that they are called by God. He replies by telling her that people know in their hearts. She seems to ponder on that when suddenly she has a vision of '''Montego Air Flight 828. She asks if she can keep the Bible and the priest accept. Ben comes in, looking for her. Michaela asks him how did he know how to find her to which he answer by "I just knew". Her brother and her wonder what is happening to them and what are the chances that they are the only one noticing changes. Next thing they know, Michaela and Ben are drawn to the plane Montego Air Flight 828 '''at airport where they arrived and twenty other passengers from the plane join them and they all are watching the plane from a distance when all of a sudden the plane explodes. Reentry After the explosion of '''Montego Air Flight 828, the passengers present on the scene are being put away for interrogation. After Michaela comes back from back from her one-on-one time with the lead detective on their case, she and Ben are starting to talk about what happened when Saanvi Bahl comes to introduce herself to them. After one of the agent calls another passenger, Michaela asks if they are under arrest as she knows as a cop that she can go otherwise and the agent go report her to Captain Riojas. He comes to inform them that they can go. On their way out, Ben and her agrees to not tell anybody about the voices when a group of journalists are waiting for them outside and she get separate from her brother. Back to the precinct, Michaela sees Lourdes, her best friend five years ago and Jared's wife now. Lourdes tries to talk her but startled, Michaela says she has to go. After her brief meeting with Lourdes, Michaela go straight to the Captain's office. She explains to him that she has nothing else to do but get back to work now. Her captain confess that he would like that but she needs to see a therapist first and she quickly accept. Season 2 Episode One starts out where Season One, Episode Sixteen leaves off. Zeke and Jared are wrestling with a pistol, and as Michaela runs into her apartment, it goes off. The episode starts with her on flight 828 with Ben, and Cal as it starts to plummet in a nosedive. This happens after she gets a weird feeling about being back on the plane. She comes back, laying on the floor with Zeke holding her side, where she had been shot. She tells Zeke to run, but he refuses. Jared, who is now hovered over her, applies more pressure, as she shakes her head at Zeke to run. He does. leaving her and Jared to wait for the ambulance. In the next scene, she is at the hospital, and it is made known to the audience that the bullet had perforated her abdominal artery, and she needs to go to an O.R. before she dies. The surgery takes a while, but she pulls through, and the doctor tells the family that she is ready to see visitors, but only Ben, not Jared. She said she didn't want to see him. Michaela and Ben talk about her Callings, and as she is talking about one only she had seen, Cal walks in an tells her that he had seen the same one. She realizes that cal was about to tell her something before Flight 828 was about to plummet, which turned out to be, "Save the passengers."